AKU, À BEIRA DA ESTRADA
by ankhalimma
Summary: O Winchesters são vítimas de um estranho ataque demoníaco.


* * *

**Obs: **"Aku" referente a "Aku cinta kamu". Não faz muito sentido para essa estoria. Mas, infelizmente, não consegui me livrar dele.

Talvez em futuras publicações esse titulo faça mais sentido.

* * *

_**Aku,**_

_**A beira da estrada**_

De polegar esticado às margens de uma rodovia qualquer, uma figura delicada acenava energicamente à passagem de qualquer veículo.

Nuvens se adensavam no céu acompanhadas de um vento frio, quando uma caminhonete parou há alguns metros à sua frente.

Dois jovens viajavam naquele carro.

Apesar do passageiro estar no banco da frente, era o motorista, um rapaz de cabelos curtos e jaqueta de couro, quem abria a janela ao lado do acostamento. Debruçava-se sobre o amigo, enquanto girava a manivela da porta, em uma posição jocosa. Pelo retrovisor lateral, ela percebia o olhar aborrecido do passageiro com as mãos desajeitadas estendidas para o teto.

Era hilária a situação.

Quando se debruçou sobre a janela, risonha a garota disse:

-Oi! Tudo bem? Pra onde estão indo?

- "Las Vegas" - disse o motorista sorridente, enquanto o carona franzia o cenho ao observar a estrada.

- Podem me deixar na próxima cidade?

-Claro! -sorriu.

O ocupante do lado, entretanto, mexeu-se desconfortável. Encarava o amigo, de cara fechada. Sem muita vontade erguia o banco.

-Eu sou Dean, prazer em conhecê-la. - estendeu a mão em cumprimento, enquanto a garota sentava-se próximo ao vão entre os bancos dianteiros- O de cara emburrada aqui do lado é o Sammy.

-Oi- apático, o mais novo dos Winchesters olhava para fora distraído.

- Oi Sammy, Dean... Alicia.

-Quer água?- perguntou Dean ao retirar do porta luvas uma pequena garrafa. -Parece cansada...

-Oh, sim! Estou morrendo de sede.Obrigada!

Bebia com tanta voracidade que parecia que há dias estava desidratada.

-Cristo!- murmurou Samuel, enquanto ela ingeria as últimas gotas.

-O que disse?- estendeu a garrafa vazia em sua direção.

Enxugou com as costas da mão enfaixada a boca.

Ele a fitou por um momento de semblante franzido. Observou-a com atenção antes de se voltar à estrada.

- Nada... - murmurou.

Um sorriso frouxo despontou dos lábios do mais velho dos irmãos enquanto dava a partida.

A garota aconchegou-se entre os bancos traseiros. A mochila de um lado. Os braços estendidos sobre o banco. Observava um caminhão a ultrapassá-los.

* * *

- Mas que fome!- disse a garota enquanto devorava mais um enorme sanduíche, o terceiro àquela tarde, acompanhado por uma generosa porção de batatas fritas e um "balde" de refrigerante em uma lanchonete de beira de estrada. - Garçonete,... - estendeu alto a mão.

Os irmãos miravam-na espantados.

- O que deseja? - disse a atendente.

- Hmm... O que tem hoje de sobremesa?

- Ah, torta de maça, sorvete de baunilha...

-Sorvete caprichado, por favor- disse prontamente com a boca ainda cheia- Pode trazer mais ketchup?

-Claro! E o que o senhores vão querer?

- Hã... uma cerveja- disse o mais velho.

- E você docinho?

-Sal de frutas...- Samuel murmurou. Observava a garota a sua frente devorar com avidez mais um pedaço de sanduíche. O rosto sujo de maionese.

A garçonete sorriu ao se afastar.

-E então, o que uma garota como você faz por aqui? Sabe, não é muito comum encontrar... uma pedindo carona por aqui ainda mais...- comentou DEAN

- O quê?- disse de boca cheia- Desacompanhada? - ela sorriu. Engoliu um pouco do bolo de comida triturada em sua boca. Em seguida, arrancava mais um pedaço de sanduíche com os dentes.

- Eu diria com tanta fome. Mas, isso também vale.

-Bem, - ela bebeu um pouco de refrigerante. Limpou as faces num guardanapo. - O que posso dizer: Estaria morta de fome quase não tivessem me encontrado. Não tem idéia do quanto já andei por ai...- sorriu- Eu estou só viajando. Conhecendo a América, nada demais.

-Sozinha? Um pouco estranho não acha- comentou o mais novo dos Winchesters.

-Sozinha, eu? Não!- riu alto, enquanto apanhava algumas batatas- Eu não teria coragem para isso. Viajo com... alguns amigos. Uma amiga, pra ser mais exata.

-E onde ela esta agora?- perguntou Dean curioso.

- Não sei... Nos separamos por algum tempo. Ela tinha alguns compromissos eu os meus... Sabem como é, negócios pendentes.

- É... eu sei – disse desanimado.

- Aqui esta o seu sorvete, sua cerveja e... sua torta – disse a garçonete ao inclinar-se a Sammy com um belo sorriso – por conta da casa.- piscou para ele.

Ao afastar Dean cutucou o irmão enquanto sorria maliciosamente. Apontava com a cabeça a bela mulher que agora atendia a próxima mesa.

Samuel, todavia, preferiu ignorá-lo.

* * *

A lanchonete estava cheia.

A maioria de jovens casais e pequenas famílias, com exceção de um único camioneiro sentado próximo ao balcão. Vez ou outra, lançava olhares na direção da mesa dos irmãos.

O caminhão, no estacionamento, do outro lado da janela.

- E quanto a vocês?- Após terminado o sanduíche, mergulhava algumas batatas no sorvete e as devorava com avidez. Os irmãos olhavam-na abismados.- Estão viajando a trabalho ou a passeio?

- Um pouco dos dois...- respondeu Dean.

- Legal! E em que trabalham?

- Seguros...- responderam em uníssono. As lembranças da última caçada ecoaram em suas mentes.

Dean completou, depois de mirar o irmão.

- Apólices de vida... Você não tem idéia de como o mundo é perigoso ultimamente – sarcástico sorriu, ao bebericar um pouco da cerveja – Já tem a sua?

A garota sorriu incrédula.

- Não é... necessário. Mas, mesmo assim... obrigada. Ei!- disse subitamente.Os olhos brilhando de estranha euforia- Alguém já morreu por causa delas.

Os irmãos entrolharam-se surpresos.

-Vocês sabem,- revirou os olhos impaciente- assassinatos para conseguir dinheiro, como naqueles casos policiais em que...

Um estrondo metálico ecoou pela lanchonete desviando a atenção dos irmãos para a atendente que deixara a bandeja cair. O camioneiro avançava rápido na direção dos caçadores, empunhando uma faca.

Alicia não percebera quando o homem aproximou-se. Era certa sua morte, caso Dean em um movimento rápido não interviesse, postando-se de frente ao agressor. Com velocidade desarmou e jogou sobre a mesa.

O homem debatia-se ferozmente enquanto Dean tentava imobilizá-lo.

-Oh, meu Deus!-gritou a garota ao levantar-se trôpega da cadeira, e correr em direção a Samuel.

Sob os braços do caçador o camioneiro corpulento estremeceu. Cerrou os olhos por um instante para depois abri-los negros.

-Sammy... - vociferou o irmão.

Do cós da calça , Samuel rápido retirou uma pequena agenda. Abriu nomeio e folheou algumas páginas avidamente.

-O que... que está acontecendo?-murmurou Alicia desnorteada.

Sam, porém, não lhe deu ouvidos. Quando encontrou o que queria, pegou a garrafa de cerveja. Entornou sobre a testa do demônio enquanto dizia palavras escritas no diário à

sua frente:

_"Lunerrai se le nor, unerrai ube mort_

_Lunerrai se le nor, unerrai ube mort_

_Kalimau aê"_

O camioneiro agitou-se convulsivamente. A água sobre a testa fervia. Abriu a boca. Dela uma fumaça negra ganhou os ares, acima da cabeça dos visitantes para logo desaparecer, deixando sobre a mesa apenas um corpo inerte para alívio dos Winchesters.

Dean lançou um olhar maroto ao irmão. Com a agenda ainda aberta entre as mãos, todavia ele olhava a multidão à sua volta estarrecido.

Alicia, atrás, mantinha-se rente a seu corpo pálida com o olhar arregalado.

Devagar, o mais velho dos Winchesters levantou-se da mesa e contemplou uma fileira de olhos negros a espreitá-los por toda a lanchonete. Desde crianças a homens com torpes sorrisos nos lábios, um pequeno contingente de possuídos.

Alguns demônios levantaram-se de suas mesas.

Todos os olhavam insistentemente, embora não atacassem.

Lentamente, Dean e Samuel, caminharam para trás. De semblantes franzidos desviavam sua atenção entre a multidão à sua frente e alguns casais endemoniados sentados nas mesas mais próximas.

Alicia mal se movia. Era empurrada pelos irmãos a cada passo.

Súbito, pisou em falso. Estancou no chão. Da mesa mais próxima , um par de mão voaram em direção a seus cabelos, puxando-os com força.

Ela gritou.

De baixo, podia ver apenas olhos negros cintilantes por um prazer sádico.

Agarrou um braço e o rosto a sua frente. Inutilmente tentou se desvencilhar. Porém, um segundo possuído agarrou-a por trás levando seus braços até as costas.

O demônio firme comprimia com raiva as mãos da garota, quase a esmagar o punho enfaixado, enquanto o torcia.

O grupo à frente finalmente avançou, quando a garota berrou no chão de dor.

Da mesa ao lado, Dean pegou uma garrafa de refrigerante. Brandiu à sua frente como uma espada.

A garçonete sorriu.

-Não seja tolo... Estamos em maior número. O que pode fazer a nós com... isso!?

-Ah!Muita coisa gracinha...

Levou a mão livre à jaqueta enquanto jogava-a para cima. Rápido pegou a pistola. Atirou na garrafa no alto de sua trajetória. A água que saiu no estouro, junto com a espuma, reluziu à luz da tarde, antes de cair sobre o bando de demônios como ácido, contendo o avanço por algum tempo.

Samuel, por sua vez, recitava as palavras do diário como um louco. Vez ou outra, desviava-se de soco e pontapés de demônios mais próximos que tentavam atacá-lo.

Ao virar-se para trás, na direção de Alicia, atingiu com um chute certeiro o demônio atrás da garota. Este se desequilibrou. Soltou as mãos da garota, enquanto caia sobre as pernas, derrubando a mesa mais à direita. Um prato com caldo caiu sobre o colo da criatura. Um vapor fino, quase esbranquiçado, subiu das vestes molhadas. Da boca uma fumaça negra elevou-se aos céus em redemoinhos para logo desaparecer, deixando para trás apenas um corpo inconsciente.

Dean, arremessou um soco sobre aquele que agarrava os cabelos de Al, sem, entretanto, surtir efeito algum. Um riso torpe brotou da faces rosadas do demônio-criança. Seus olhos brilhavam, enquanto mãos pequenas e febris agarravam com mais força os cabelos de sua vítima.

De baixo, quase a chorar, Alicia cuspiu sobre o agressor. Raiva e medo mesclando-se terrivelmente. A gosma escorreu pelo rosto do demônio. Criava queimaduras de terceiro grau, deformava um já doentio rosto.

A dor que a criança sentiu, mesmo que passageira, foi o suficiente para que suas mãos afrouxassem. Alicia conseguiu se soltar.Curvou-se sobre próprio corpo, as mãos fortemente presas e seguras sob o abdome. A cabeça latejava.

Das vestes, Dean retirou um pequeno cantil que despejou com vontade sobre a fronte do inimigo, exorcizando ali mesmo o infeliz. O demônio tombou para frente. Caiu sobre o corpo de Alicia que gritou levando as mãos desesperadas à cabeça.

O cheiro de carne queimada era agora forte.

* * *

Com Alicia, temporariamente, a salvo, Dean e Samuel voltaram-se a multidão de demônios a suas costas. Entretanto, que surpresa foi encontrar uma lanchonete vazia. Nem mesmo os três corpos exorcizados estavam mais ali, ao olharem para trás.

Além dos Winchesters, apenas a garota encolhia-se sobre o chão a choramingar.

Os caçadores trocaram olhares de incompreensão.

-Alicia, já acabou! Esta tudo bem agora... – disse Samuel ao se aproximar.

Quando a tocou, a garota estremeceu. No entanto, ao escutar sua voz, relaxou. Levantou-se devagar.

-Tem... tem certeza de foram embora?-disse amedrontada, enquanto ele a ajudava a se levantar.

-Tenho...- respondeu Dean. "O problema é: por quê?", pensou. De cenho franzido, observava a paisagem.

Como a lanchonete, o estacionamento estava deserto. Todos os carros, incluindo o dos irmãos e o caminhão, desapareceram. Tudo sumira, exceto por algumas malas deixadas caprichosamente arrumadas sobre o asfalto.

Sem pressa, Dean caminhou até a entrada da construção. Cauteloso saiu. Observou o ambiente por mais algum tempo em silêncio.

Já era tarde, muito mais que o jovem caçador supunha. Parecia que o tempo avançara mais que o normal.

O sol quase se deitara a oeste. Uma brisa fria soprava do sul.

Devagar, o mais velho dos Winchesters caminhou em direção a bagagem. Samuel e Alicia seguiam-no logo atrás.

Diante das malas Dean postou-se de pé apreensivo.

Olhou em volta mais uma vez.

Agachou-se. Respirou fundo. Estalou os dedos sobre a bagagem antes de tocar o zíper.

Abriu-a. Surpreso, remexeu mala por mala.

Ao término do exame, baixou a cabeça e sorriu.

- O que foi? – disse Samuel aflito ao aproximar-se. Apertava com força uma das alças da mochila sobre o ombro.

- Nossas coisas... Estão todas aqui. - olhava o outro lado da rodovia decidido, quando lançou um olhar furtivo a Sammy.

Um riso enviesado brotou das faces do mais novo dos Winchesters, enquanto o mirava incrédulo.

- E, então, - ajeitava à mochila as costas – o que vamos fazer?

Ele deu de ombros. Aquela situação fugia a sua lógica.

-Podemos ir embora?- murmurou Alicia - Não quero estar aqui... q-quando eles voltarem...

O mais velho levantou-se devagar, mirou a garota e a lanchonete por alguns segundos, antes de voltar-se sério para a estrada.

- É melhor irmos... - concluiu, apanhando uma das bagagens.

- O quê!? Você só pode estar maluco... - rápido Samuel barrou-lhe o caminho - Andar por esta estrada de noite com um bando demônios à solta é suicídio.

-Sammy, toda nossa tralha de caça estava naquele maldito carro. - Encarou-o – Poderiam ter levado, nos deixar sem defesas. Estavam em maior número... poderiam ter acabado com a gente facilmente. E o pior dessa merda toda é que não faço idéia do porquê.- bufou- Seja qual for o motivo de estarmos vivos não deve ser nada bom. E, na boa, não to a fim de descobrir nesse fim de mundo...

O mais novo dos Winchesters sorriu.

- O Bob vai nos matar, quando souber que roubaram o carro dele...

* * *

A noite aproximou-se rápido quando os três deixaram a lanchonete. A pé seguiam pela rodovia até a próxima cidade, talvez uns cinco a dez quilômetros de distancia pelo que Samuel podia se lembrar.

Apesar de tudo o que ocorrera, Alicia mantinha-se aparentemente calma entre os Winchesters. De cabeça baixa, cantarolava alguma espécie de canção.

-Você não está preocupada? Talvez, nunca mais veja a sua amiga?- comentou Sam ao se aproximar.

Andavam em fila indiana.

- Acredite, eu estaria mais nervosa, se ela estivesse aqui... - disse sem se voltar. Ajeitava as faixas da mão com cuidado.

- Ah, é?

- Digamos que ela não é alguém que se quer numa situação dessas. Você sabe, histérica - sorriu ao mira-lo de lado.

Impossível conter um riso.

- Oh! O garotão tem senso de humor! – atrevida ironizou. – Então, quanto ainda falta para a próxima cidade?

- Pouco.

Ela bufou. Não era a resposta que queria ouvir.

Sentiu-se como uma criança.Lembrou-se da mãe. Todas as vezes em que suas respostas eram lacônicas. E como definitivamente odiava aquilo.

Agora, andavam lado a lado. Alicia mais próxima do acostamento. Vez ou outra, chutava alguns seixos pela pista de cabeça baixa. Samuel observava a estrada apreensivo. Saber o que a noite as vezes escondia não o deixava mais calmo.

Dean andava à frente vigilante. Carregava uma pequena mala em uma das mãos e uma mochila sobre as costas. A arma engatilhada sob a jaqueta.

Caminhavam em silêncio. A garota tentava movimentar os dedos quando franziu o cenho.

- Sua mão...- observou Sam.

- Não é... nada. - disse prontamente – Ela só ardendo um pouco. Vê, ainda posso mover os dedos – sorriu, apesar da dor. Ao mostrar-lhe as costas da mão, moveu debilmente alguns dedos inchados.

- Que mal pergunte, por que das faixas?

A garota olhou o horizonte desolado à sua frente. A estrada nada mais era que uma linha em direção a um céu turvo. Ela suspirou.

- Eu... me queimei há algumas... semanas atrás. - disse com um débil sorriso nos lábios. Fez-se uma pausa. Mas, série, entretanto prosseguiu. – Sam, eu posso perguntar uma coisa? - mantinha os olhos baixos pensativa.

- Claro!

- Quando eu era bem pequena,... minha mãe sempre dizia que o jeito de afastar o medo era com a verdade ou uma boa canção. Essa tarde, Deus sabe como eu cantei todas... todas as músicas que lembrava da minha infância.- sorriu amargamente- E quer saber, não surtiram muito efeito. Então, ... acho que só me resta uma opção.- respirou fundo, mordeu os lábios com força – O que eram aquelas coisas? Ou... o que.eram... aquelas palavras?

Agora era Samuel que olhava o horizonte em silêncio. A nordeste, um brilho fosco emergia atrás de algumas colinas.

"A cidade", pensou antes de voltar-se à Alicia.

- Quer mesmo saber?

- Bem, deixe-me ver... Considerando as atuais circunstâncias - sorriu ao encará-lo. - Acho que não tenho muita escolha...

Samuel respirou devagar, pensando por onde começar.

- Você... tem alguma religião, doutrina? Acredita em Deus? Céu? Hmm... Inferno? – desesperou-se diante da face inexpressiva dela - Sabe, me ajudaria muito se dissesse que sim.

- Hã... Serve um talvez?

- Antes... de dizer é preciso explicar certos detalhes. Desde a antiguidade...

- Um exorcismo- respondeu o mais velho dos Winchesters, sem se voltar para trás- Aquilo é o que chamamos de exorcismo.

- Dean!- ralhou o irmão.

- Qual é, Sam? Ela pediu os fatos, não uma tese de mestrado...

- Isso é ridículo. Como pode ter tanta certeza?- perguntou Alicia de cabeça baixa, em um tom raivoso, ao parar – Talvez... queira dizer outra coisa, qualquer outra coisa. Aquelas palavras... talvez só queiram dizer proteção.

Os irmãos trocaram olhares confusos.

- Acredite no que quiser, tanto faz. Eu sei o que estou falando. E você sabe o que viu lá atrás... . - respondeu o mais velho ao mirá-la - Quanto a certeza... Vamos deixar como, negócios de família.

- Aquelas pessoas eram...- disse mais calma

- Demônios.

- Possuídos - observou Samuel - Humanos sob julgo de forças demoníacas.

- Então, é só de dizer algumas palavras e... pronto!? Exorcizado!?.- Alicia levantou a cabeça incrédula.

- Não exatamente. Aquelas palavras são mais como um... encantamento. Para surtirem efeito é necessário uma espécie de catalisador, um elemento místico.

- Como a água? – perguntou Alicia ao lembra-se da criança de rosto deformado. O som de água em ebulição ao encolher-se no chão. Levou as mãos à cabeça.

- É.Sabe, desde a antiguidade...

- Sammy...- chamou o irmão.

- O que foi?

- Cala a boca!- disse ao dar-lhe as costas, enquanto retornava a caminhada.

A garota sorriu ao balançar a cabeça negativamente.

- Sabe que isso é loucura, não é?

- É nós sabemos... - respondeu Dean.

* * *

Caminharam por mais algum tempo antes de encontrarem um pequeno cruzamento.

Da estrada mais a leste , um par de faróis, dois globos luminosos voavam na direção do andarilhos.

Dean fez sinal para que parasse.

O ônibus estacionou a sua frente. A porta abriu-se. Um motorista gordo saudou-os de trás do volante com breve aceno de cabeça. Pendurando sobre o pára-brisa um pequeno rosário balançava de um lado a outro.

- Que Jesus esteja com o senhor!- sorriu o Winchester.

O homem olhou-o desconfiado.

- Que assim seja!- disse relutante. De sua poltrona examinava o caçador de cenho franzido. – Esta perdido garoto?

- Oh, Eu? Não...- escorou-se na porta do veículo. – Problemas com o carro.

O motorista olhou a estrada a sua frente pensativo. De olhos semi-cerrados, tentava divisar algum automóvel avariado na escuridão.

De cara fechada, coçou a cabeça.

- E... - limitou-se a dizer.

- Para onde o senhor esta indo?

- Oeste, Blackstone.

- Pode dar uma carona?

O motorista estirou os lábios à frente antes de encara-lo.

- Tem dinheiro?

- Isso é o suficiente? – disse ao entregar-lhe algum dinheiro a contragosto.

O homem examinou a nota pacientemente. Mais do que o necessário, pensou Dean.

- Podem entrar. – disse sorridente. Enfiou a nota em um dos bolsos da camisa. Curvou-se ao painel a frente. Apertou um pequeno botão à esquerda. A porta para o interior do ônibus abriu-se com leve click. A cabine de passageiros estava vazia a não ser por um ou dois passageiros que olhavam à frente impacientes com a demora.

O caçador sorriu saudando-os com a cabeça.

- Alicia...

Chamou-a do alto da escada. Ajudou a subir com sua mochila.

Antes que ela pudesse se sentar, entretanto, a voz do motorista chamou sua atenção.

- E quanto a vocês?- olhava os garotos curioso, enquanto Dean descia as escadas. Samuel permanecia quieto próximo a entrada.

- Vocês não vão?- perguntou Alicia supresa.

Os winchesters trocaram rápidos olhares.

- Não. - respondeu o mais velho no último degrau.

Desesperada desceu alguns degraus.

- Mas,...

- Acredite, você está mais segura sozinha. – Calmo, encarava-a com firmeza.

- Aquelas coisas – sussurrou aos irmãos - estavam atrás de vocês, não é?

Samuel assentiu com a cabeça.

- Toma.

Dean entregou-lhe um pequeno pacote.

- O que é isso? – mirou-a curiosa tanto quanto o motorista.

- Um presente... pra te proteger. E o nosso telefone. Caso tenho algum problema.

- Obrigada! – segurou o objeto com força entre os dedos. Sorriu.

Entrou na cabine.O Winchester desceu, postando-se ao lado do irmão.

- Noite estranha para um passeio garotos... Espero que saibam o que estão fazendo - disse o motorista.- Bem, boa noite.

Deu a partida. A porta externa deslizou-se sobre as dobradiças, lacrando o veículo. Um instante depois, desaparecia na escuridão.

* * *

Em um hotel qualquer, Alicia descansava após um revigorante banho quente.

Uma chuva pesada caia lá fora. Raios cortavam o céu. O som de trovões sobressaia-se ao barulho da televisão.

O canal de notícias da TV a cabo lançava mais um boletim de guerra de alguma parte do mundo. "Atentados", "bomba", "civis mortos" escutava ocasionalmente sem, no entanto, prestar muita atenção.

Examinava a mão com cuidado próxima a janela. Ainda latejava.

- Boa noite, Al!

- Oi! Você demorou... Pensei que chegaria mais cedo.

- Desculpe, muito trabalho ultimamente. - disse a garota de cabelos negros e ondulados e pele branca ao se aproximar do espelho sob a grande cômoda do quarto.

- Eu imagino - disse Alicia, ao sentar-se na cama. Apanhou o controle remoto a seu lado. Apontou-o ao receptor preferindo a televisão muda ao invés de desligada.

Agora enfaixava a mão.

Por longo tempo manteve-se em silêncio, enquanto trabalhava concentrada no curativo. Ao ajeitar pela última vez as bandagens sobre a palma da mão, disse:

- Eu os encontrei...- esticou o tronco sobre a cama. Os pés ainda tocavam o chão, quando apoiou sua cabeça sobre o antebraço. – como você disse.

- Eu sei. - a garota remexeu em alguns enfeites sobre a mobília realmente curiosa.

- São gente boa...

- E? – voltou-se a garota calmamente para o centro do quarto. Sobre a beira da cama sentou-se.

-Talvez... possam ser úteis. Mas, não agora... – Alicia recolheu as pernas, quando virou de lado. O rosto agora voltado para o estrado da cama.

- Sabe que não há muito mais tempo. – disse sua amiga tranqüilamente.

Al contraiu-se. Com os braços envolveu as pernas contra o peito, tomando apenas o cuidado de não desfazer as faixas em sua mão.

- Eu sei - murmurou - Mas, não posso forçá-los a confiarem em mim... Você mesmo disse, lembra? Não tem outro jeito...

- E, então? O que pretende fazer?

- Esperar, por enquanto.

- É você quem decide. Sabe das conseqüências se...

- É, é... eu sei. Obrigado por avisar mais uma vez.

- De nada! - respirou devagar - Olha, eu preciso ir. Vai ficar bem aqui sozinha?

- Claro. Não vou morrer por causa disso, vou? – sorriu maliciosamente ao encará-la sobre o ombro.

- Acho que não. - disse ao se levantar. - Tenha uma boa noite – inclinou-se em sua direção. Os braços atrás do corpo, enquanto desaparecia na escuridão.

- Tchau...

Alicia aninhou-se sobre a cama. Puxava para perto o edredom, enquanto ajeitava o travesseiro.

Rápido, dormiu com a televisão ainda ligada.


End file.
